


Missed Opportunities

by jewelianna88



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

The door closed with a soft 'click' and they were alone.

It wasn't like they had been apart since May. No, even with Lance on another continent, they had managed to find times to be together. Hell, Justin had practically lived with JC for the month of July. Then there was Houston, and London, and a few other times since. But it had never been all three together, until now.

JC sat on the couch with one arm around Justin, and Lance sank down to his other side. Lance reached out and took Justin's hand, and the three sat, heads tilted together, the circle finally complete.

It wasn't a conscious movement from just being to kissing, but soon Justin was moving his mouth across JC's cheek and Lance had shifted to nibble on Justin's earlobe. The room was silent except for the panting of the three men as they reaquainted themselves in this complicated mating ritual.

Lance shifted up so that he was sitting on JC's lap, straddling those long slender thighs, slipping his hands up under JC's cotton T-shirt. Justin moved to suck on JC's neck, not enough to leave a mark but just to drive JC slowly, slowly mad. Lance's fingertips grazed a nipple, eliciting a moan from JC's lips. Justin moved his mouth up to absorb the sound, and Lance's fingers continued to taunt and tease until JC's nipples were drawn up in tight buds. JC, achingly hard now, slipped his hands into the back of Lance's jeans, pulling the younger man up against him.

Lance turned to face Justin, giving him a slow, devious smile. "Ready?" he asked, and Justin nodded.

He moved off of JC, and Justin reached for the button on JC's fly. JC gasped as Justin took his time maneuvering the zipper downward, until JC's cock popped free of the confining clothing. Justin and Lance shared a secret smile when they saw JC wore nothing under his designer label denim. With a man on each side, they slid the jeans down to the floor. Lance, who had stripped while Justin disrobed JC, sat back down on JC's lap, the heat and sweat of skin-to-skin contact making his own cock even harder.

Justin quickly shed his own clothes and returned to his place beside his two lovers. He reached between the two men and took both of them in his hands. JC rocked up against him, sending Lance toppling over into Justin's lap.

"Wait... here, do it like this..." They shifted around until one man was once again on either side of JC. Justin dragged JC's legs down so that he was sitting on the edge of the couch, and knelt between JC's knees. Lance once again straddled JC's lap, presenting his cock for JC's mouth.

JC opened and took Lance into his mouth seconds before his own cock was swallowed. He moaned around Lance, trying to remember what to do when his own body was intent on focusing on the delicious motions being made by Justin's tongue. Justin licked around the head of JC's cock, then lapped up the side in what seemed like one long, never ending stroke. JC arched his back up, which only succeeded in taking in more of Lance's cock. He grasped his fingers around Lance's ass and pulled the boy towards him, sucking furiously, causing Lance's to moan with pleasure. When Justin moved a finger backward towards his ass, he exploded into Justin's mouth, seconds before Lance came in his own. He swallowed down all Lance offered, then let Lance slide out of his mouth.

Lance moved off of JC, and pulled at Justin's arm, bringing him up between the two men on the couch. JC leaned to kiss Justin, deeply, sharing the taste of Lance and himself in the kiss. Their tongues moved together, blending the flavors of the three men as Lance moved down to Justin's cock. He kissed the tip, then swallowed the entire length, causing Justin to pant and groan in frustration as strong hands held him back against the couch. JC moved one hand to play with Justin's nipples, causing the boy to squirm even more, allowing his other hand to caress the back of Lance's head as it furiously bobbed on Justin's cock. Justin didn't last long, and he came in a silent orgasm that left his body boneless and Lance panting for breath.

Lance moved back up to kiss his two lovers, then lowered his head to Justin's shoulder. JC threw his legs over Justin's lap and the three half-sat, half-laid in that position until the sun set outside casting the room into shadows.

END


End file.
